The Eyes
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: "Tapi aku sedikit berharap—sedikit berharap bahwa Aominecchi-lah yang tadi memberiku lengan dan membantuku bangkit, bukan Kasamatsu-senpai." For Severable Challenge. Mind to RnR?


_Rasa sakit ini..._

_Rasa sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya..._

_Hingga kakinya tak lagi mampu menunaikan tugasnya..._

_Rasa sesak di dadanya..._

_Hingga air matanya turun satu persatu, tercurah makin deras..._

.

"Aomine_cchi_..."

.

.

**The Eyes, A Kuroko no Basket's Fanfiction**

**For SEVERABLE (Seven Weeks for Seven Drabbles) Challenge with karin-mikkadhira and Carnadeite **

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, this fic belongs to me**

**Summary: ****Tapi aku sedikit berharap—sedikit berharap bahwa Aomine**_**cchi**_**-lah yang tadi memberiku lengan dan membantuku bangkit, bukan Kasamatsu-**_**senpai**_**.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Words Count: 997 words**

**Warning: shounen-ai, typo(s), OOCness**

.

.

Mata biru kelam itu menerawang langit musim panas yang cerah, tak berawan. Tubuh tegap atletis itu rebah ke tanah berumput, merentangkan tangan-tangan dan kaki-kaki kuatnya agar angin segar mampu menyapa mereka. Berbagai ingatan dan hipotesis berkeliaran di dalam otaknya, berlarian kesana kemari tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Itu lebih penting baginya saat ini, dibandingkan keringat dan rasa lelah yang ia derita.

Mata itu...

Mata _hazel _yang biasanya penuh bias bahagia dan kilat semangat itu...

Ia menghancurkannya, hingga berkeping-keping. Berserakan menjadi ribuan serpih yang—ia yakin, akan sulit untuk menyatukannya kembali.

Rahangnya mengeras. Giginya digemeretakkan, sementara tangannya kemudian bergerak menutup wajah lelaki tan itu.

Apa ini semua kesalahannya?

Mengapa kemenangan tak lagi tercecap manis di lidahnya?

Apa yang salah?

Aomine Daiki tak tahu.

_Ace _tim basket Touou itu tak tahu apa kesalahannya. Ia menang dari si pemuda pirang, itu sudah menjadi hukum alam yang pasti, mutlak. Toh, sedari dulu sosok pirang itu tak pernah sekalipun menang darinya. Jadi, kemenangan ini wajar saja terjadi.

Lalu jika memang itu benar, mengapa Aomine masih bisa merasakan gumpalan rasa bersalah yang makin lama terasa makin mencekik lehernya?

"Sial..." Suara serak nan berat itu mengumpat lirih, mengutuk entah pada siapa. Cukup baginya untuk terus menerus dihantui tatap mata menyakitkan itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya mengumpat dan berkata 'sial' hari ini, Aomine_cchi_."

Seketika, mata _deep azure _itu terbuka, terbelalak. Segera, ia bangkit dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Hingga akhirnya, mata biru lautan dalam itu bertemu dengan mata madu yang bersinar lembut. Berbanding terbalik dengan sorot mata birunya yang selalu tajam dan dingin.

"Kise..."

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Pemuda itu tersenyum, helaian pirangnya tertiup angin musim panas. Aomine terdiam, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa 'kan, Aomine_cchi_?" Suara Kise membuyarkan lamunan pemuda tan itu, membuatnya mengacak rambut pendeknya dan memalingkan wajahnya, canggung.

"Terserah kau saja." Aomine menjawab singkat, ketus seperti biasa. Kise tertawa kecil, lalu duduk di samping Aomine, di tengah rerumputan yang menghijau.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" Aomine mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap langit musim panas yang tak berbatas. Sementara itu, Kise balik terdiam. Ia tahu betul, bukan watak sang _ace_ untuk menanyakan hal-hal remeh seperti ini.

"Masih sedikit gemetar sih, tapi kurasa dengan istirahat beberapa waktu semua akan baik-baik saja." Kise tertawa lagi, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah di akhir pertandingan.

Mereka kembali terdiam, sementara langit mulai memerah dan senja mulai merayu malam. Aomine diam-diam menoleh, berusaha menatap Kise dengan ekor matanya.

"Aomine_cchi_," Kise memanggil pemuda di sampingnya, namun mata _hazel_-nya menatap langit lekat-lekat. Senyum lembut tergurat di bibirnya. "tadi siang Aomine_cchi_ berkata bahwa pemenang tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa kepada orang-orang yang kalah."

Aomine membatu sejenak, desir tak nyaman melewati seluruh syarafnya. Ia, jujur saja, tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh lagi tentang apa yang mungkin akan model remaja itu katakan padanya.

"Jika memang pemenang tak perlu mengatakan apapun, biarkan aku yang pecundang ini mengatakan sesuatu kepada Aomine_cchi_." Kise tersenyum, gurat kesedihan kentara terlihat dari lengkung bibirnya.

Tidak, jangan senyum itu. Aomine rasanya ingin kabur dari tempat itu saat ini juga.

"Aku kalah dari Aomine_cchi_ lagi hari ini... Sudah yang keberapa kalinya, ya?" Mata madu itu menatap rerumputan yang terhampar luas, masih di sekitar gelanggang olahraga di mana _Interhigh_ dilaksanakan. "_Nee_, Aomine_cchi_ mendengarkanku, 'kan?"

Sebuah gumaman bersuara berat menjawab pertanyaan Kise, sementara Kise tersenyum maklum.

"Sebelumnya, aku memang tak pernah menang dari Aomine_cchi_, dan aku baik-baik saja soal itu. tapi kali ini, aku merasa... lain." Pemuda pirang itu berhenti, lalu memperhatikan pemuda berseragam Touou di sampingnya. Pemuda tan itu termenung, diam.

Aomine menundukkan kepalanya, masih terdiam. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan pada Kise sekarang. Dan ia rasa, lebih baik ia mendengarkan terlebih dulu dan tidak berkomentar.

"Aku melihat semua orang ingin memenangkan pertandingan ini, mereka ingin mengalahkanmu, Aomine_cchi_. Tapi memang benar, Aomine_cchi_ tak bisa terkalahkan kecuali oleh Aomine_cchi_ sendiri."

Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak benar. Aomine bahkan merinding ketika Kise mengkopi setiap teknik yang ia miliki dan melewati penjagaannya begitu saja. Bahkan, manik madu berbulu lentik itu sukses melukiskan sorot mata sang _ace_.

"Aku ingin menang, tapi di satu sisi—" Kise menatap Aomine, membuat pemuda tan itu balas menatap matanya. "—aku juga tak ingin Aomine_cchi_ kalah. Karena aku begitu mengagumi Aomine_cchi_."

Mengagumi, heh? _Hanya_ mengagumi rupanya...

"Hanya mengagumiku, eh?" Aomine mendengus, lalu terkekeh pelan. Memang benar dugaannya, ia tak akan pernah menjadi lebih dari sekadar orang-yang-Kise-Ryouta-kagumi.

"Sebenarnya tidak hanya mengagumi, sih..." Kise tertawa canggung, membuatnya dihujani tatapan penuh tanya dari Aomine.

"Apa maksud—"

"Aku menyukai Aomine_cchi_."

Lalu hening.

"Aomine_cchi_ tak perlu bingung, aku tak akan menuntut apapun dari Aomine_cchi_." Senyum Kise tetap pada tempatnya, sementara Aomine masih menatap pemuda itu penuh keterkejutan.

"Tunggu dulu—"

"Aku pikir mungkin itulah yang membuatku merasa tak mau mengalahkan Aomine_cchi_. Aku sendiri tak mengerti." Si pemuda model itu menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, samar-samar terlihat sepuh kemerahan pada kedua pipinya. "Aku kalah dan kakiku tidak mampu kugerakkan, aku akui itu semua salahku. Aku menangis, itu juga salahku. Tapi aku sedikit berharap—"

_Hazel_ itu beradu dengan _azure_ yang terbelalak.

"—sedikit berharap bahwa Aomine_cchi_-lah yang tadi memberiku lengan dan membantuku bangkit, bukan Kasamatsu-_senpai_."

Cukup dengan semua provokasi ini.

Aomine akhirnya mengambil langkah, ia dengan cepat mencuri ciuman sang _small forward_. Singkat, namun mampu menciptakan semburat pekat pada wajah putih susu model di hadapannya. Aomine menyudahi kecupannya, untuk selanjutnya menggenggam lembut pundak Kise.

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal bodoh, kau mengerti?" Aomine berkata dengan tegas, setengah membentak. Sementara itu, Kise terdiam tak percaya. Orang yang paling ia kagumi, paling ia cintai, baru saja menciumnya?

Kemudian, Aomine berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kuatnya pada pemuda yang nyaris menangis di tempatnya duduk. Kompensasi tak seberapa dari tindakan kasarnya di lapangan tadi.

"Ayo, sudah malam. Kuantar kau pulang."

Ah, apa Aomine Daiki lupa kalau Kise Ryouta bahkan tak lagi tinggal di Tokyo? Tapi, toh pemuda tan itu tak peduli.

Di bawah langit musim panas penuh bintang, mata mereka beradu pandang, bahagia.

.

.

.

**Author's Note**

Karya kedua saya di fandom Kuroko no Basket! Jangan bosan-bosan melihat avatar dan karya-karya saya berkeliaran di fandom ini ya? *bows* Oh, ya. Saya menulis drabble ini dalam rangka menuntaskan drabble kedua untuk SEVERABLE Challenge, entri kedua dari tujuh entri. Silakan dinikmati!

Last but not the least, REVIEW?


End file.
